Donald Massaglia
Julia Massaglia Anna Massaglia |hideg= |vehicles= 1994 Nissan Maxima GXE}} Donald Massaglia was born in the city of Los Santos in the Glen Parco sub urban area. Donald or "Don" as he was usually called was raised up in the area with his older sister. Donald had a rather usual raising, passed High School and then went on to College that he later on dropped out of to chase his dream of becoming an actor in the Vinewood area. Don took work in the Burgershot there and rented a apartment in a complex at the more shady area of Vinewood. Don started building up connections by socializing with different actors and producers. 'Conviction' Don had made the connections and went to several try outs, however never was there any interest shown for him. Donald who was having doubts of his career sought to numb his feelings of worrying and began consuming alcohol in excessive amounts. Donald in a complete state of intoxication went to clubs very frequently and often caused havoc in these establishments, usually becoming unmoral compared to the others around him at that time and partook in various bar tussles. Once whilst out with his friends, Donald met a girl showing him minor interest. Donald who was eager to seduce the woman and horny in his intoxicated alcoholic state told her to come downstairs where he afterward dragged her into the handicap bathroom where he raped the woman and beat her as she struggled to get loose. Donald left the bar not even notifying his friends of his departure, with his fists bloody and his mind satisfied; the woman lay in the toilet unconscious with her nose, left chin bone and jaw broken plus choke marks on her neck from the tussle, the woman laid in a state of coma for two months. Three days after the incident, Donald Massaglia had been identified as the main suspect and when the woman woke up and began gathering her memory back she testified against him and Donald received a hefty sentence of ten years in state prison of which he served nine because of good behavior. 'A free man' As Donald was in prison, he developed a liking for NFL and gathered liked to gather information on games and how they went, actively taking part (as much as he could, as his asthma hindered him at times) in American football with the other inmates whilst in the yard. Donald also grew a liking for books, making it a habit to read books, even though Donald never was a book man, it made the time pass and when he got involved further in it; he began enjoying it. Donald who had already made the decision of setting himself up as a criminal in the Los Santos area, grooming friendships whilst in the prison and picking up things he read on books, adding it into his street smart arsenal. He was aware of his rather passing age, his criminal record and.. Donald didn't really just read books and play football in prison, he'd actually also get used to the "jungle mentality" that was going on in the prison. When he got out, he still kind of had that mentality as it had stuck with him for such a long time, not really knowing what was next and not being able to find a job, Donald broke into a house. Donald got the items onto the street and did a few break ins to get him started whilst he stayed at a rent apartment in Saint Joseph Street; it payed a good few weeks ahead. Donald became aware of the small community within the street and the bar down the street named R&R, hangout spot to some of the criminals with the most reputation on the streets. Donald socialized with these people and slowly developed relations to affiliates of the Gaccione Crime Family, Donald began small work for at that time known fence Christopher Gaccione selling watches for him. Donald sold off the first watches quite fast, taking on other sales as well and selling a good bunch of them before selling off the rest with Nicholas Mancini to a clothing shop in Rodeo. This earned him a small reputation around the Saint Joseph Street. He began doing more crimes and associated up with other criminals to help him out as well, including now turned state witness James Varesco, Edward Valachi and later on deceased Albert Bucchioni. Some crimes he began doing at the time was breaking into a electronic shop, stealing cargo and selling the goods on the streets. At this point, Donald Massaglia had earned himself a good reputation as a reliable earner and began kicking up to the Gaccione Crime Family itself. 'Fucked over by a friend' Donald had numerous crates of Rolex watches belonging to him and Albert Bucchioni that they had acquired during a dock heist earlier that month. Donald contacted Christopher that was a fence at that time and agreed to hand over the crates in trust to what in his belief was his friend, he was going for a price first but Christopher told him that he wouldn't take on the crates unless he could sell them. Few weeks and a few phone calls passed, when one day Donald decided to call up Christopher to get to know that his Rolex watches were "lost" (all the Rolex watches belonging to him now as Albert had passed away at that time), Donald surprised that he in his mind had screwed him over like that, like he was a "doormat" triggered his Anger Problems. At this time he was having a girl over at his place, but instead of chatting with her, he got stuck in texting Christopher and confronting him about the matter and how he just "lost" 90 or so Rolex watches. A final response was given by Christopher which was "fuck off don", Donald furious stormed into his room, packing a Beretta 92FS into his waistline, headed to the living room, pouring down wine glasses down into him in front of the girl and telling her she had to go, she didn't want to go as she liked him. Donald in the end broke down in anger and told her that "He was leaving and shooting a prick that owed him money". Her taking it as a joke, Donald just went out of the apartment, his intoxication starting to kick in as he headed to the vehicle. He was blinded by his own anger, having lost to him "respect" and "loads of money", he felt screwed, he felt pushed over and the jungle mentality kicked in. Donald started driving around the city, beginning to look for Christopher and to "shoot that fucking prick" and to "shoot who the fuck else stood in his way" until he caught a glimpse of two motorcyclist chasing his friend Edward Valachi Donald stepped on the pedal and a small chase began until they Edward stopped at Willowfield and one of the motorcyclists orders them out of the vehicle, here Donald's paranoia alarms and angered emotions kick in. Before even a another word is said, Donald jumps out of his car, pulls the Beretta 92FS out of the back of his waistline, aiming it at the motorcyclist and shooting starts shooting it at him wildly. The motorcyclist gets numerous bullets to his torso and manages to get off the bike and to make an attempt to flee, Donald jogs after him and fires at him whilst doing so, until the motorcyclist stops after around 20 meters behind a house, somehow managing to withdraw a Desert Eagle and before being able to aim it, he's blown down by Donald by the final bullets. Next thing Donald consciously remembers is when Edward is asking him "why the fuck" he just got out of the car shooting the guy like that. "No public hits", Donald shook his head sliding the Beretta 92FS into his waistline. "Drive me home Ed..", after becoming more calm and having thrown his emotional distress onto what that was not known to him at that time, a undercover cop that was now laying behind a house in Willowfield with around two magazines of 9mm bullets in him.. It ran up for him, it'd not be that smart shooting the boss's nephew, hell.. It'd not even be beneficial, it'd be the opposite of it. He decided he'd rather settle the matter with the crew capo, hopefully being able to get his money back. "Fuck.. Wait, where'd his friend go?" It ran up for both of them that his friend had left the scene. They raced to look for him, finding him and then ran into him, there after running over him numerous times, throwing him into the trunk and then buried him somewhere in the woods. A night to remember by Donald, fortunately a mistake was voided... Or what? 'Settling matters' A meeting was called because Rudolph LoGazzo the former capo regime of the crew was replaced by Louis Garelli, them switching places. Christopher came into the room and Donald eyed him with anger, when the meeting was finished Donald told Louis he wanted a word with him about a issue. He told Louis about the matter who didn't believe either of them, the matter was probably more like.. He didn't really want to deal with the "shit". He told Donald to handle it himself with Christopher as they were grown men, ha! Christopher shot first and asked questions later, how the fuck would that work Donald thought. That guy wouldn't give him anything unless ordered to, at this point the anger started to rise again.. But was quickly overridden by the thought of laying somewhere in a river or six feet under in the woods. Not settling for it, Donald found the SMS in his log and Christopher started following Donald. He then parked up at a corner away from Donald's vision, but Donald knew what was going on. He phoned up Louis, showed him the SMS's and pointed out that Christopher was watching him. Louis got another meeting with the three of them, Louis, Donald and Christopher in the back room of the Pizza Stack. They discussed, Louis trying to get the problem swept under the carpet, Christopher denying everything and Donald wanting some money for the few hundred thousand dollar worth of watches. Donald started off saying two hundred, lowering it as Louis told him it was too much. Fine thought Donald least I'll get something, he lowered it down to a whooping eighty grand, still that was too much. Louis then told Chris to steal him a car and that was it, Donald protesting and told him he wanted Chris's car but Louis shouting at him and telling him "final is final" as it was his final call. Donald shut his mouth and when Christopher spoke he said "Steal me a car like yours, I feel like watching somebody from a corner" mocking Christopher at the episode before where he was watching him. Before he knew it Christopher hit him into the back of the head with a cue, Donald knocking out. He woke up afterward not remembering what happened as he didn't see what happened, being told by Louis that he fell over. Donald got a 2012 Mercedes, still quite annoyed and let down that he lost all that money, but couldn't really do much else about it. "Fuck it, wealth will come in the future, at least I still got that" Donald thought to himself, putting the stolen car into gear and driving off. 'Romanian trouble' It was a sunny day, Donald was out doing his schemes and earning the daily coins. A car with four caucasian men inside rode by Donald at Ganton asking him "why the fuck" he had a mask on, when Donald was sitting in a stolen van at Ganton Drive with a baclava on, Donald ignored them and the guy demanded an answer "Fuck 'em" Donald thought. He took the baclava off a little later on, taking a drive and as he rides by Idlewood, something catches his attention. The same men are talking to an Afro American seemingly threatening him or something alike, the Afro American withdraws a knife and tells them to leave. In open sight, one of the men, Alexandru Florut withdraws a handgun shooting him down and thereafter running into the vehicle, driving off. "Who the fuck are these guys?" Donald thought, shaking his head at the stupidity and curious to who the people creating attention in public at Idlewood (Idlewood is held by the Gaccione Crime Family at this time) are. He hears in the radio that a person is looking for a Range Rover, "Time to make money" he thinks to himself as he pulls out a prepaid cellphone calling up the number. He schedules a deal with the person on the phone, hanging up and then sets on to find a Range Rover somewhere. He finds one in Glen Parco, parks the stolen van he's on in the back alley and goes next to the Range Rover, he calls up the buyer and two minutes later Alexandru Florut and his friends show up, the people who previously were shooting at Idlewood. Donald didn't like the idea anymore, he said "Hi" and then ran to the fence behind him, jumping over it and leaving. Alexandru ran a little after him to the fence but Donald was quite quick to leave due to the distance between the two. Later on he meets at that time, crew captain Rudolph LoGazzo, Michael Borgesi and Anthony Taccardi telling them about the mysterious men who he thought were Russians at first. Rudolph told him to leave them for now and somebody told him they weren't Russian, in fact they recognized a guy Donald described. They were Romanians, from Blueberry. Rudy changed his mind about leaving them alone and they set out to look for them, finding them but they managed to escape. They find Alexandru they start questioning him what he's doing and that they want to have a word, in response Alexandru tells the capo regime to "Go fuck himself" and that he should take it with his "familia" in Blueberry. Rudy speaks to him some more and Donald spots a police woman, he let's the rest know he's going to stall the police woman so they could escort him out of the place and go somewhere else with him. Donald goes to her, starting to speak to her; whilst in the back ground they grab him and Alexandru punches Rudy and some of the others as well, they start beating him and try to escort him to the car before somebody in the audience yells that there's a fight or that he's being robbed, the police woman spots the fight, goes up to them and Alexandru starts running his mouth at the crew as they let go and leave, Donald stays a bit and Alexandru starts running his mouth at him to, but Donald just shakes his head being rather amused by the situation "Jesus christ, this guy is either dumb or suicidal". Next day Edward, Donald and Paul Sartori (just starting his work for Edward at the time) are on the drive, they spot Vladimir Luca one of the Romanians that was with Alexandru the day before and had apparently pissed Rudolph and the crew off as well. Vladimir drives into a pole as he sees them and Donald pops up the trunk telling them to throw him in there, Paul and Edward jump out and start grabbing him from the car, Vladimir screams for help and for police apparently he wasn't as much of a mobster as Donald thought. Suddenly a undercover police officer rides by and calls for back up, police arrives and they play it off as if they were assisting him after the vehicle collision. Vladimir starts telling the police that they were trying to kidnap them and tries to press charges, nope.. Mobster? More like the Henry Hill type, except he had more self respect. Funny thing is, they all get lined up. Police frisks them all, Donald denies but gets frisked anyway, well okay.. No rights in this city anyway, Edward's got one, but it's licensed, Paul's got none and Vladimir is crying like a child, ending up getting tasered as he tries to resist, frisked, gun found on him and arrested. Funny. Few weeks after, Christopher had dumped a worker of his onto Paul to show him around, Anthony DelVito. Donald at that time had an unconcious guy in the trunk of "his" Mercedes car, who happened to have fucked up bad time, smacking a guy working Paul into the back of the head with a chain and turning a cigarette off into Paul's cheek. Donald reversed into him when the police left, threw him into the trunk after taking his cellphone and met Paul at the stack. They went to the beach where, they threw him out, stomped him to near death and then Donald ordered Anthony to cut his tongue off and stick it up his anus. Paul said no but Donald refused to acknowledge his request, "Who's this guy out wording me? Guy doesn't have anything near my level of street reputation." he thought to himself as he told Paul to shut up and repeated himself at Anthony, without hesitating he cut his tongue off and stuck it up his anus. Donald started laughing as he viewed Jacob Collins laying in the sand with his own tongue up his anus "Guy had a dirty mouth, now it's up his anus", finding this amusing as through his years he had become an utter psychopath. They met up with Anthony's cousin, James DelVito. Donald had a stroll to the Cluckin' Bell, oh how Donald loves Cluckin' Bell.. Anyway, they went to the Kneaded Relief, Donald began consuming some beer as he let James pleasure himself inside. He called up Michael, "'Ey Michael, I'm at the Kneaded Realief, you should come over and have a drink. I needa' have a word as well" Michael came soon after, met them and then they had a little chat about weaponary, Michael was empty but told Donald that he wanted him to get the DelVito brothers to do something, as they were just being used to clean the toilets at R&R at that time. "I got a gift for you, I'll leave it in your car".. Donald thinking it were weapons at the time, discovered two packages of Cocaine, all in all 400 grams of it when he got into his car. Donald slid a smile onto his face as he drove to his apartment with the two, he stuck the packages into it and then got his Mac Ten and some shotgun shells. They went to the DelVito cousins apartment where he gave the shotgun shells to Anthony and recieved a magazine for his Mac Ten from James, "The cocaine could wait, it was time to take care of some issues" hoping to find any of these Romanian "fucks" as earlier Vladimir and a friend of his were in Idlewood earlier that day, Donald calling Vladimir a rat and a fight almost emerging between the two groups (two Romanians vs. Paul, Donald and Paul's guy) Paul's guy going into the Auto Collision Center or ACR for short where Vladimir's friend's car is, kicking it. Lewis then withdraws a gun, angered and goes out, where Paul's guy then withdraws a gun as well the situation happening, cops coming.. Paul's guy running and so on.. So when Donald is on the way to his apartment, he spots the same car from the ACR. They got the weapons as written earlier, now when they're approaching the house were Donald spotted the car.. Vladimir Luca, standing right there, on the grass, nobody else in sight, night. "Perfect", "When I stop next to him, take him out" Donald says and the two roll their windows, Donald then stops next to him and Vladimir begs for mercy before getting a hail of Mac Ten bullets into his head. Later on, they drove by again and his friend Cristian Barbu is dragging him to the car. "Shoot that fuck too, they want war. They get it" few seconds later Cristian lays dead on the road. 'Taking out Alexandru' Word came out that Romanians had made an attempt on Rudolph LoGazzo's life. Donald who had been looking for Alexandru on several occasions was pushed further to look for him and what topped it off was when he saw the outside of the R&R lounge; bullet holes all over the place. Donald assembled three guys, Paul, Herman (worked for Donald, now dead) and Gilles (works for Paul) went to his apartment and got them all armed up, including himself. He drove around looking for Alexandru, spotting him at the highway near Las Colinas where Alexandru gives them a mean glare and then continues on going. Donald starting to tail him and loses track of him on the way to the country side, quickly gaining visual again at the entrance of Blueberry, where Alexandru is stationary on the side of the road in his Range Rover jeep. Donald drives next to he vehicle in a slow manner, the men in the passanger seat dragging up their weapons, firing them at the vehicle and at Alexandru. He reverses in an attempt to flee and when his engine is shot to death, he hides himself under the dashboard, where then Donald rushes out of the vehicle withdrawing a handgun out of his jacket, going to the side of the car and executing him by a final three bullets to his forehead.